


Less Death, Only Joy

by KawaiiBucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff and Smut, Joyful, Love, Multi, happiness, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBucky/pseuds/KawaiiBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a AU where Kili and Thorin are not killed and get to live out their lives with the people that they wish to be with and love. The lands are prospering and joy is throughout Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Battle of the Five Armies and rereading the books I cried. A lot. So here is what SHOULD have happened at the end of the MOVIE not the book. Thanks for reading! P.S. follow my tumblr for more! buckycakes.tumblr.com

The battle had raged for what felt like many years. The number of dead between the men of Laketown (lead by Bard, descendant of Girion and rightful heir to the kingdom of Dale), the Elves of the Woodland Realm (lead by their King Thranduil, a tall man with hair the color of starlight), and the dwarves of the Iron Hills (lead by Dain, cousin to Thorin) was at a staggering high before the battle was close to an end.

This, however, was unknown to Thorin Oakenshield, his nephews Fili and Kili, and the elves Legolas and Tauriel. Upon reaching the lookout that they believed held the leader of the orc army, they came to a horrible realization. 

"This feels wrong Uncle," muttered Fili. 

"You are correct. Fili. Kili. Go scout," Thorin replied quickly sending them off. Little did they know that is was worse a trap than they thought. Fili and Kili had separated as was usual and Fili was caught by Azog the Orc. Kili had managed to get away and back to Thorin.

"Uncle!," a voice yelled from a tower above them.

There stood Fili, trapped by Azog.

"No! No Fili No!," screamed Kili at the top of his lungs, shaking with rage. Laughing loudly the orc tossed Fili from the tower where he was killed upon his landing.

Before Thorin could stop him, Kili took back off through the tower that they had climbed, vengeance the only thing on the young dwarfs mind. However, he would never reach his  target. Kili was stopped by Bolg the Orc.

"I suppose you will have to do," Kili said in a growl others charging to defend Bolg. Kili is taken over by orcs before Tauriel arrives and helps to clear them out. Charging at Bolg, Kili ran through the orc killing him on impact.

"And you think that I'm wreckless," Kili said cheekily to Tauriel.

Kili was and still is the master of poor joke timing. Pulling his sword from the orc's body, he walked over to Tauriel and took her hands in his. Smiling at her he said two simple words, "Thank you."

After Kili had ran off after Azog but received Bolg, Thorin decided that it was time he destroyed the pale orc once and for all. Heading out after him, they ended up on a battlefield of ice. Their final match was long, and bloody, but Thorin was able to reach his goal and kill the pale orc himself. However, this battle had left Thorin on the very edge of bloodloss and was lucky that just before death he was found by Kili and Tauriel. Azog had managed to gravely wound him to a point of near death. Kili and Tauriel did not have the speed nor the strength between the two of them to move the body of Thorin Oakenshield safely. Luckily, Beorn had heard the commotion between Azog and Thorin and came to help. What he found instead was the huddled bodies of Tauriel and Kili discussing how to move Thorin. Upon Beorns arrival, they realized what to do. Lifting Thorin onto the skin changers back, he set off to find Thranduil and Bard. Moments after he arrived, Kili and Tauriel came running into the tent and Tauriel and Thranduil set off on the difficult task of bringing Thorin back.

Bilbo had been found after being knocked unconscious. He was then told of the fate of Fili and Thorin and demanded that he be taken to Thorin immediately. Though he may small, the will of the hobbit is fierce. Upon reaching the camp, Bilbo was greeted by Bard and then pulled aside by Thranduil.

"The last gift I shall give to dwarves is saving their King. I shall be gathering my men and taking my leave now," he told Bilbo in a quiet yet fierce voice. Turning quickly, that was the last that Bilbo ever heard or saw of the beautiful, pale haired elven king. 

Heading into the tent, Bilbo was greeted by the sights of Tauriel and Kili as well as Gandalf surrounding the sleeping form of Thorin. 

"He's... Is he alive?" 

"Very much so Master Baggins thanks to the skill of our Elven King and the lovely Tauriel," Gandalf replied.

"Thank goodness," Bilbo said in a hushed voice, crossing the tent to sit in a chair next to the bed.

"May I... May I be left alone with him for a bit. Please," Bilbo pleaded to Kili, the young dwarf being Thorin's only remaining nephew.

"Of course," Kili granted, bowing deeply and walking from the tent hand in hand with Tauriel, Gandalf slowly following the two.

For four days, no one could move the hobbit from the dwarven kings side. They could often hear Bilbo whispering words of encouragement to Thorin. On the eve of the fifth night, Kili came walking in to the tent once again to try and move Bilbo. Upon entering he saw the hobbit curled up and fast asleep in the chair that had now become his bed. Smiling softly, his eyes lead to the hand resting and softly caressing the hobbits. Thorin had taken no notice of his nephew entering the tent, but rather had been entirely immersed in the face of the companies burglar. His burglar. Upon waking, Thorin had realized who was sitting with him and felt a rush of emotions he had never permitted himself to experience. Reaching down, he had placed his large hand over the hobbits and softly started running his fingers over the smooth flesh. This is where Kili had entered the tent.

"Uncle!," Kili shouted and ran to the bed, jumping on it and cuddling up to Throin like he did as a child.

Kili's yell had roused the sleeping hobbit. Jumping up, Bilbo smiled brighter than he had in years and looked down at the smiling face of Thorin getting attacked by Kili. The noise and commotion caused the companies dwarves, Tauriel, Gandalf and Bard to rush into the tent. Everyone was greatly surprised that Thorin had woken up. They greeted him individually and he thanked them all in turn for everything that they had done. Looking around the room, Thorin's forehead wrinkled as it often did when he was confused.

"We are one short. Where is Fili?," he asked looking around the room before resting his eyes upon Bilbo's face. 


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin needs to decide what he wants to do with his future and his kin and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everything so far! You guys are the best!

"Do not make me ask again. Where is my nephew?," Thorin demanded looking around at the faces that surrounded him again and rested his eyes on the hobbit at his bedside. 

"Fili is dead...," Bilbo chocked out his eyes never leaving the intense sapphire ones staring at him.

Thorin looked to Kili and saw that the words the hobbit spoke were true.

"Dead. Fili is dead. I never wanted to live to see this day. Leave. Now. All of you!," Thorin lashed out, anger flashing in his eyes causing the sapphire blue to go black.

On his command, everyone started leaving the tent to let Thorin grieve.

"Not you," Thorin said quietly grabbing Bilbo's hand, "You stay here with me."

"As you wish," whispered the hobbit, turning to face the dwarf. 

"Bilbo. I know not what to do," Thorin whispered, fear and confusion flashing in his eyes. 

"Well Bard is insisting you stay until you can ride a horse again," Bilbo replied.

"But-," Thorin started to argue before Bilbo raised a hand to silence him.

"And I agree. But after this. I do not know. I doubt you are the same dwarf that was standing in my home all that time ago."

"You are correct master hobbit. I am no longer the man I was. And I no longer wish to stay here and be the King Under the Mountain."

"If that is what you wish. Then we will make it so," Bilbo responded patting Thorin's hand gently.

"I will go gather who you wish you rule."

"No. Help me up. I wish to make an announcement to all in the camp."

"Of course," Bilbo nodded quickly helping Thorin to his feet and out of the tent. 

Reaching a small clearing between tents, Bilbo asked that Tauriel and Bard help him to gather the people around them so that Thorin may make his announcement. 

"I have a few words to say unto you, my kin, and those who fought so bravely by our side to help the dwarves regain and defend this land. I appreciate all that you have done for us. All of our loses will not be forgotten or in vein. For we have regained the mountain and the men have regained Dale and their rightful leader." 

At this last line of words the grouping of people cheered before Thorin silenced them with a wave of his hand. 

"However," he continued on, "I can no longer be the king you need or deserve. The line of Durin however, has not ended with me or the death of of my nephew Fili. My nephew Kili still remains, and with everyone's wishes I here by pass the crown, the kingdom, and all of its riches onto him."

On the end of his last word not a single man, elf, or dwarf muttered a thing. They all turned to face Kili, the dwarf prince, who was now to be crowned the King Under the Mountain. Looking around quickly, Kili walked through the crowd and knelt at his uncles feet.

"I cannot do what you ask of me."

"Kili, you can and I request that you must. I am aged, broken, and too tired to run this kingdom. You can and you will do this. I know you can. This is what is going to help you mature and grow and no matter what I will always be proud of you."

"Of.... Of course Uncle," Kili replied, climbing to his feet and bowing to Thorin.

"Then from this day and all days on that he may live, I name Kili King Under the Mountain," Thorin announced in a booming voice. 

All of the men and dwarves and elves bowed to the young dwarven king. 

"I must go now to gather my thoughts," Kili said in the most mature tone that he could manage at such a young age. 

Walking off, Kili headed for the river, in hopes that he could ponder under the starlight. 

This new turn of events had left Thorin drained, and Tauriel confused as what to do. Bilbo could see the pain Thorin was in and called the nearest person to help him get Thorin back to his bed. This person just happened to be Tauriel. Lifting Thorin lightly, the hobbit and the elf carried the dwarf into his tent. 

"Bilbo can I speak with Tauriel please? Alone." 

"Of course," the hobbit nodded, twitching his nose before heading out. 

"I recognize that face," Thoring said to the elf who stared at him in surprise.

"It is the the same one I made when deciding what to do with the kingdom. You are unsure what to do now that I have made him king."

"I am an elf. Feelings aside, I cannot be with him. The other dwarves will not accept me."

"That is not true. If you can help him and rule with dignity they will see who you are and accept you as you are. If you will do me but one favor. Stay here. With him. Rule this land. Please my lady. Go to him. He needs you. I will not ask this again."

"Yes... Yes my lord of course," she replied bowing deeply.

"I am no longer your lord," Thorin chuckled lightly, "Go find Kili. Please send Bilbo in here if you do not mind," he finished a faint smile upon his lips. 


	3. Good-Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo plan for the future, as do Tauriel and Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am sorry that this took so long to post! Between being sick and then AO3 being down I haven't really had the time for posting! So I hope you enjoy! I will post the last 3 tomorrow or the next day!! I also apologize that this chapter is so short. The next ones are longer!  
> Thanks for reading and everything you are all the best.

"Kili?," Tauriel said lightly when she found the dwarven prince sitting under a willow tree staring at the river.

"How did you find me?," he asked looking up at her, his eyes shinning in the starlight.

"I am an elf, and you are very predictable," she said softly laughing, sitting in the grass next to him.

"I always feel forget that you are an elf and not an ethereal being made of pure light," Kili said with a small smile, "So why are you here? To tell me goodbye?," he muttered out his face dropping quickly.

"No no meleth. Not at all. I am here to ask if I may stay here with you and your kin for I have nowhere to go. I will happily work as a member of your guard or anything but I ask that you let me stay here with you and your kin," Tauriel replied quietly staring up at the stars.

Never had she asked for help and it did not suit her well.

Kili turned slowly towards her and moved to kneel in front of her placing his hands softly on her knees.

"All I have wanted since I laid eyes on you was to ask you to stay with me. You will neither work nor guard for me. For if you will have me, I wish to make you my bride. Tauriel never have I felt this before and never will I feel it again. I am hopelessly, desperately in love with you and if you do not feel the same of me I understand. You will not have to leave if you do not but this is what I offer to you; My heart and soul until the end of my life," Kili finished by placing a hand upon her soft cheek.

"Kili. I do love you and I already have been feeling all that you say-," before she could finish talking, Kili's lips were crushing down upon hers in a passion that neither one knew existed. 

Under the light of the stars, they showed their love for each other in a way that neither had neither had ever experienced.

Back at camp, no one knew where the young king and elf had disappeared to, not that anyone was particularly concerned. In his tent, Thorin sat quietly waiting for Bilbo to arrive. At the time that he was waiting, Bilbo had been drug into a meeting with Bard and Gandalf to discuss how they planned to get the hobbit back to the shire. Ever a worrier (though it was never noticeable), Thorin sat there tapping his fingers against his leg and braiding pieces of his hair.

"Thorin?," Bilbo called heading into the tent, "You needed me?"

"Yes, Master Baggins. I need council. I know not where to go, nor what to do with myself."

"You... You could stay here and be council to Kili. Or... and I know this is not much and I cannot offer you much but if you need a safe and quiet place to stay my home in the Shire is open to you, Thorin," Bilbo muttered out nervously. 

Crossing the room to the hobbit, Thorin softly took one of Bilbo's hands in his own. 

"After all I have done and put you through, you still open your home to me. I do not understand. But I will not turn you down. If you will have me, I am yours."

The next morning, amiss a large amount of commotion, Bilbo and Thorin announced their departure from the land of Dale and halls of Erebor, to go to the Shire. This lead to many heart felt goodbye's from friends and kinsmen alike. No one was more upset to see them go than Kili.

"Uncle. I swear to you and to all that I will lead this land with all that I am. We will help the people the lake rebuild Dale and keep close ties inder the condition that you, Bard, are to rule the people," Kili said turning to look at Bard.

"Aye young king. I will head and care for these men, women, and children," Bard agreed with a bow.

"And now, I think that we must be off," Thorin announced mounting his pony.

With a sad smile the hobbit and the dwarf set off. It felt like a longer journey than it had taken to get to Erebor, but after many moons they finally reached the Shire.   


	4. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds the Shire to be the most difficult place that he has ever lived. Kili and Tauriel live wonderful lives in Erebor and we are introduced to their children: Fili and Kala. I AM ALSO WELL AWARE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT IT WAS RUSHED AND PURELY INFORMATION BASED! THANK YOU ALL FOR STILL READING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is.... interesting. Contains to oc: dwelven children. Thorin and Bilbos parts are not long in this because the chapter is entirely dedicated to them! Also a little bit of grumpy brooding Thranduil!

Adjusting to life in the Shire was next to impossible for Thorin. He found that Bilbo went to sleep at early hours and woke up at them too. Many a night after the hobbit went off to bed, Thorin found himself sitting next to the fireplace, thinking of his past and future wondering how his nephew was fairing running Erebor. Thorin's thoughts often drifted to the hobbit that had so graciously opened up his to the undeserving dwarf. Thorin found himself writing letters to his nephew and sending them with the ravens that fancied Bilbo's garden. He never expected news back but to his surprise Balin managed to update Thorin on all of the goings on in the kingdom.

Over a small course of time, Kili and Tauriel were married. It was one of the largest celebrations that any of the invited members had ever seen, lasting 7 days and nights. The celebrations, however, did not escape the notice of the Woodland realm.

"My lord Thranduil! There is news of marriage in the lonely mountains," a messenger announced before bowing and exiting.  
  
Thranduil shifted in his seat, and leaned forward resting his head in his hands. After sending his son off to find a ranger by the name of Strider, Thranduil had been feeling cut off from the world around him.

"It was real," he muttered to himself before standing and heading to his chambers.

The best news to spread through the lands surrounding Erebor, since the death of the dragon Smaug, was that the dwarven king and his elvish wife were expecting their first child together. This was highly welcome news to Thorin was this meant that the line of Durin would not end with Kili. To all delights their first child was a son whom they named Fili in memory of Kili's brother. A few years down the line they had their second child, a girl whom they named Kalaelvea or Kala for short. Her name was Starlight to all who didn't speak Elvish, for she was concieved under the light of the stars that her parents so greatly adored.

As the children and the kingdom grew, as did the joy within Kili. Though the loss of his brother was the hardest thing Kili had ever experienced, they still celebrated his brothers birth every year. It was a lively festival filled with Fili's favorite things: music and food. The men of Dale often joined in the festivites after Bard had rebuilt the kingdom.

As they matured, Kala and Fili started to come into their own. Fili had grown tall like his mother, with the same agility that came along with that. His hair was light like his kin in the Woodland realm, but curly like those in the line of Durin, his eyes as green as the forest. Fili took after both of his parents but greatly favored his mothers kin, including the ears. The most Durin part of the young man was the tooth gap and cheeky smile he had inherited from his father.

Kala was much the opposite of her brother. She had not grown near the height of her mother, but stood at her fathers dwarfish height. Her was sleek but black as the night. On any day, she kept it braided and drapped over her right shoulder. The most striking feature that she possessed was her eyes. Piercing sapphires with a glint of passion that had not been witnessed since the original possessor, her great-uncle Thorin.

What Kala lacked in the speed of her brother, she made up for in strength. Many a day Tauriel chased her children throught the forest, trying to stop their bickering.

"The downside of loving a dwarf," she often thought to herself, "is that your children are to strong, fast and stubborn for their own good."

These chases often ended in the same way. Tauriel caught Kala then Fili and marched them to their father who would laugh until he caught sight of his wifes face and sent the children off to do their chores. This is how the royal family in Erebor lived for all their years.


	5. A Love Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason I have a smut warning! Bilbo has known since the beginning of his adventure with the dwarves that he was in love with Thorin. It is only now, many years later, that Thorin comes to the realization of his love for the Hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I have been so busy and haven't had time for ANY posting! I hope you enjoy!

Many a year had gone by since Thorin had settled into the Shire. Still, every now and again he found it impossible to sleep in the hobbit-hole. Those nights he would sit in front of the fire and quietly sing to himself songs of old. This night was no different for Thorin or for Bilbo. Except this night was about to be one of the biggest things to happen to them since they Erebor for the Shire. 

Padding out of his room slowly, Bilbo turned the corner and found Thorin exactly where he assumed he would be. Sighing softly, Bilbo reached up and placed a hand gently on Thorin's shoulder. 

"Thorin please come along. You need rest," the hobbit said softly.

Turning slowly, the dwarf looked into the eyes of the hobbit with an intensity that had not been seen in many a year. Stepping closer, Thorin placed a rough hand on Bilbo's cheek and slowly placed his lips to the smaller mans. Bilbo felt the immediate urge to resist, but he eventually sunk into his desire for this was what he had wanted upon meeting Thorin Oakenshield.

Breaking the kiss, Thorin softly caressed Bilbo's cheek before pressing their forehead's together. 

"I love you, Bilbo Baggins. With all my heart and soul and I ask that you shall be with me and mine in all ways until we shall perish."

"As I love you, Thorin. I wish to be with you also. But like the burglar I was when you found me, I am dreadfully inexperienced in these matters," Bilbo replied his face flushing red. 

Without another word, Thorin slid his hands down Bilbo's body and untied the robe that framed his shape, pushing the material from his shoulders and letting the robe fall to the floor. Squatting down, Throin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's legs so that he was being straddled. Carrying the hobbit into the master bedroom, Thorin gently laid Bilbo down on the bed and slowly started to undress him. Bilbo had never felt so self conscious in his life and attempted to cover his body with his hands.

Staring down at him, Thorin smiled genuinely for the first time in many years.

"Bilbo, my love, do not hide from me."

"I would...feel better if you were as nude as me Thorin," Bilbo said a blush flashing quickly across his cheeks.

Nodding slowly, Thorin moved from the bed, sliding the tunic off his body; sitting up slowly Bilbo could not stop staring at the dwarf in front of him. Even as he aged, Thorin had managed to stay toned, the muscles in his shoulders and back still impressive. The most defining feature of his upper body was the scar from the final battle he had participated in.

Standing slowly, Bilbo crossed over to Thorin and softly traced the scar with the tips of his fingers. The gentle touch sent an electric shock through Thorin's body and he caught Bilbo's hand. 

"Go lay on the bed," Thorin chocked out in a gravely voice, thick with emotion and lust, before reaching down to remove the rest of the clothes from his body.

Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Thorin side softly before leaning down to kiss Bilbo with all the love he could muster. Every rub of skin was electric, and soon they needed to deal with the growing arousal between the two of them. Moving off of Bilbo, Thorin laid next to him on the bed and softly slid his hand down Bilbo's body, softly caressing the hobbit before reaching his destination. Slowly, Thorin started running his fingers along Bilbo's shaft, his thumb rubbing small circles on the head, before wrapping his entire hand around the hobbit and rubbing slowly his eyes never leaving Bilbo's face. 

Bilbo had never felt such pleasure in his life. Opening his eyes, he reached out and wrapped a hand in the dark hair that hung from his lovers head. Thorin adored the look on the hobbit's face and wondered how far he could push Bilbo. Softly and slowly releasing his grip, Thorin moved down and gently started kissing the head and shaft. The moans that escaped Bilbo's lips were music to Thorin's ears. Slowly sucking, he felt hands intertwine in his fair and tug roughly. This tug caused an involuntary moan to escape Thorin's lips sending vibrations down Bilbo's shaft and into his hips. 

"Thorin please. I can't hold out much longer," Bilbo gasped begging him to stop.

Releasing his grip on the hobbit, Thorin looked up at him. 

"May I... make love to you," Thorin asked in a voice that was much to small to have come from him, "It will hurt at first but I promise that I will be slow and careful.

"Yes... Yes Thorin,"

At those words Thorin went about the task of calming and stretching the hobbit. It was no easy task, but the sound coming from the hobbit were worth it.

When Thorin was satisfied, he softly lifted and spread Bilbo's legs. Slowly, Thorin pressed in the tight hole the grip causing him to moan uncontrollably. Gently Thorin slid in and back out watching Bilbo's face. The hobbit gripped the sheets next to him, the pleasure of Thorin threatening to send him over the edge.

"Bilbo I-," was all that Thorin managed to choke out before he started to tense and shake, spilling out into Bilbo.

The heat and pressure was enough to cause Bilbo to spill out on his stomach. Pulling out slowly, Thorin collapsed on the bed next to Bilbo.

"Perhaps we should clean up," Bilbo chuckled out. 

A booming laugh escaped Thorin's lips, his eyes wrinkling from laughter as he watched Bilbo's face. 


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter describing what happens with all the characters that we love. WARNING: Extremely short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this will be so short but it wraps it up quite well. Thanks for reading up until now!

That was not the first nor the last time that Thorin and Bilbo spent together. They lived and loved greater than anyone had and no one has since. As they grew older, they took on the responsibility of Bilbo's child nephew Frodo. They raised him happily for many years, but Thorin did not have the life expectancy of Bilbo Baggins. When Frodo was old enough, they left him all their possessions and headed to spend their last few years among the elves. At the age of 90, Thorin passed on. Bilbo followed 2 years later, although his life span would allow him another 20 years. He could not imagine his life without Thorin and met him again in death.

Kili and Tauriel heard news of Thorin's passing and mourned his loss requesting that both Thorin and Bilbo be laid to rest among their kin. The King and Queen of Erebor lived another 10 years, Tauriel having given up her immortality to live a mortal live alongside Kili. She passed first, followed by the King. At Kili's passing, his son Fili was given the throne.

This non-dwarf made some uncomfortable, until he announced his marriage to a dwarven woman, the love of his life. At this all was well and all rejoiced. 

Kala had left the kingdom to live among the men and women of Dale. A few years of training and she became a teacher, where she was introduced to Bard's son Bain. The two fell deeply in love, much to everyone's genuine surprise, and married the next year. Upon's Bard passing, Bain took over the kingdom of Dale, and he and Kala ruled over the land. 

So this ends our the tale. People come and go but with love all can be calm again. 


End file.
